


Ice and Fire

by ReadingMittens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lyanna is a boss ass bitch, Rhaegar is in love, Romance, Slight Canon Divergence, and really smart, sexy times later on, some Valyrian but I'll try to translate it somehow, you can fight me on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingMittens/pseuds/ReadingMittens
Summary: How the actions occurred that started a rebellion. A trip to King's Landing. A love story. A story of life and death.





	Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically just trash for this pairing and created a lot of my own ideas for them and thought I would just give in and write a fanfic for them

It was rare that Lyanna was able to leave Winterfell. Of course, she loved her home and all of the North, but it was exciting to see and visit other places such as King's Landing. A place where the Targaryen's lived and ruled. A King they were loyal to and a Prince they adored. All she had heard were rumours about the Prince. Words of his kindness and roughness alike spread throughout the kingdom. It was hard to distinguish between the bad rumours, the lies, between the good rumours, the truth. Only one who knew Prince Rhaegar personally would be able to distinguish something like that. As for Lyanna, well, she had no close relationship with any Targaryen, especially the Prince.

As for the King, he had the most rumours. After all, he had the most eyes on him, he brought the most attention. People spoke of his decisions, his personality. Some described him as a little... Mad. Yet those loyal ignored those rumours. Lyanna did not amuse herself to such rumours about anyone, especially her King. The same King who sat above all in front of the duelling ground before them. 

The said Prince was already there, ready as was his opponent, Ser Arthur Dayne across from him. Two well-known men for both nobility and strength. 

Soon enough, there was a winner. Prince Rhaegar Targaryen had been declared victor with a crown of beautiful winter roses in his hands to declare the Queen of Love and Beauty, his wife. All were cheering for their beloved Prince, nothing but smiles all around. Even Lyanna was smiling, clapping, cheering for the Prince like the other's were. 

That was until silence soon fell over the crowd as he rode past his own wife. Confusion was clear in the crowd, even Lyanna glanced to her brother Eddard who seemed just as confused. 

Every last smile faded as he stopped in front of the Starks, in front of Lyanna.

Dark, soft eyes met the violet ones of the crown prince. Lyanna stared at him. The crown was soon placed in her lap. No longer were people cheering, all eyes were watching their Prince crown another of beauty that was not his wife. Her hands gently moved to carefully hold the crown, staring at it for a few moments before glancing back up to see Prince Rhaegar's smile to her.

She did her best to give even the smallest smile back to him before he rode away. Lyanna watched, her hands holding the crown of beauty. In her daze, the tourney had been soon called to an end.

That day at Harrenhal never faded from the minds of those in attendance, certainly not Lyanna's. Nor Robert's. It was this trip to King's Landing that made the speculation grow. It was only natural for a Lord to bring his daughter and eldest son with him. For a son would learn the ways of the council with Lords, and the daughter who would have to get used to time away from home soon enough if she was to marry. 

Betrothed to a man who declared love, yet had none in his heart. A man who would never remain faithful to any wife, let alone Lyanna. She knew that as well as anybody, yet her pleas to her father were in vain. Even Ned knew this was true, he simply chose to ignore it, however. It did not matter, perhaps she would be able to simply deal with the man. The brute was at least attempting to express love to her. Still, she did not want someone such as Robert Baratheon and all that came with him. All the anger and vulgarness. There was worse though, and she was aware of that.

"You are very beautiful," The soft words of Elia Martell still echoed in her mind, the small and gentle smile the girl offered her. No ill intentions in her eyes. "He was right to crown you." Lyanna was quick to deny, quick to assure Elia that she had been the one who deserved the crown, that there had been some mistake.

The girl was kind and had a smile as radiant as the sun. Yet Lyanna still could not rid her mind of the Targaryen prince, could not forget about the spark that flooded through her body as their eyes met. She could not forget their fingers brushing against each other as she accepted the crown. However, she had no other encounters with the Prince.

That was exactly what brought her here.

"Your Grace?" She asked, carefully entering the library, eyes glued to the man seated at the cherry wood table surrounded by countless of books. Lyanna would have given anything to bring such a room to Winterfell. Then she recalled, she would not be living back in the North anytime soon. Once this trip was over, she was headed to be wed to the brute. She was desperately trying to somehow rid her mind of the dislike she had carried for the Baratheon.

Like the day at Harrenhall, grey eyes met violet ones in the room. A smile that touched a thousand hearts soon covered the Prince's lips. "Lady Stark," He greeted politely and stood from his chair, completely forgetting about the book he had been attending to. This was far more important than a few silly words.


End file.
